


Fate

by vinniebatman



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen, Post: s05e22 Not Fade Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinniebatman/pseuds/vinniebatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite all his strength, there is one reason above all the pushes Angel toward survival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #36, "Death Must Be So Beautiful" ~ Oscar Wilde from fanfic_fiesta.  
> Disclaimer: I hired a pack of ninjas to kidnap the owners; they were threatened with hot poker torture, chainsaws, and an exorcism. I now own all. Thank you. *Doctor's Note: Patient exhibits delusions of grandeur and any claims of ownership are pure fantasy. No harm is meant. Seriously, it's better than her throwing rocks at people.*  
> A/N: Sometimes I make up characters that I don't plan on ever writing. While creating one, I came up with a specific idea, a fear that I wanted to use, which led to the creation of this. Also, any character judgments made aren't my opinion of said character, but rather are his own feelings regarding himself.

Death coats the alley in blood, dust and ichor. Angel's fingers scrabble over the slick, uneven asphalt, pulling his broken body toward the shadows. It would be so easy to collapse and let the sun burn him to ash, dust and beautiful oblivion. Connor is living the life he deserves. And those Angel cares for have all died or forgotten him. It would be so easy. But it's not out of love and nobility that he claws his way forward. He's a coward, terrified of the uncertainty of death, too weak to face an eternity in Hell.


End file.
